theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dulcinea or Kitty? Vote and comment!
Who do you rather? And why! This page is dedicated for your opinions! So you can and information, or comments below! Who is Puss' lover? Both are set at different universes. Dulcinea was his first real love, but then in another timeline Puss met kitty and the movie happened so it leaves us asking who is the better couple? Puss's view of Dulcinea From the moment Puss met Dulcinea, he developed an attraction to her. He saw her as a beautiful woman out of her element while she was shopping at the Thieves' Market. He immediately helped her when she was being harassed by bandits. He even followed her to ensure she was safe. He often compliments her, calling her beautiful and doing kind gestures for her. While he is a self proclaimed 'ladies man' and a flirt, he seems to have strong feelings for Dulcinea, often trying to protect her and often valuing her opinion over most others.When he asked Dulcinea to dance with him he said 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. They are shown to love each other deeply. They have kissed twice, rubbed noses once, and frequently hug, hold paws/hands, and speak fondly to or Of each other. Puss's view of Kitty Softpaws Puss believed that kitty was an kindred spirit, and a beautiful women. He was impressed by her skills and often flirted with her, but respected her. When there was danger his first reaction was to protect her. He knew that she had a good heart and that she didn't just care for gold, and forgave her quickly for coming back for him.When he asked kitty to dance he said 'You me?' and kitty replied 'me?' and puss said 'yeah baby!' As he danced with kitty, kitty told him 'I know you have quite the reputation for the ladies', he replied 'but that was before I met you!' and flirted with kitty, he the dipped Kitty and tried to kiss her, but was interrupted by Humpty, he than asked kitty if they could go there separate ways together. At the end of the movie, Puss and Kitty kissed passionately. Comparisons * Dulcinea's job as a Tulpa was done, she could of just went back in time with everyone else and not remember him and everything would be the same, but she went with Puss, * If Kitty never went back for puss she would of been rich and famous and not an outlaw, but kitty choose Puss over everything she had ever wanted. * Dulcinea choose puss over living in a hidden world and not remembering him, thus she gave up her life to pursue her love with Puss.. * Dulcinea is a loving and caring cat who cares for everything. Her choice was memory's and being with puss or no memory of him and everything being back to normal. * Kitty said she cared more about the score and gold but later realized she care about Puss more then gold and anything She even told him! And called him handsome, her choose was gold and fame or puss, even though she cares about gold she choose him. * Dulcinea liked puss from the very start dulcinea and she is one to befriend someone easily but not to fall for. * Kitty did not like puss from the very start and was playing hard to get, but she learned to love and trust him and deeply likes him. Trivia * When Puss asked Dulcinea to dance, he said: 'May I have this dance?' and politely bowed. * When Puss asked Kitty to dance, he said: 'You' and Kitty replied 'me?'. Puss also tried to kiss her when they were dancing. * The series is set before the movie. * It is believed that Puss and Dulcinea have become a couple at the end. * Puss and Kitty became a couple at the end of the movie. * When Puss was taken to jail, Kitty was about to cry. * Kitty Softpaws told Puss she cared more about him than gold. * Dulcinea has kissed puss once when he was dead, then they both kissed as he left, and rubbed noses once and attempted kisses twice if t were not for Toby and the others. * Kitty and Puss passionately kissed once. (it would have been twice if Humpty didn't get in the way!) * Kitty has blown a kiss to Puss twice. * Puss and Kitty consistently flirt showing they both like each over romantically. * Dulcinea went back in time, giving up living in her town, friends, and everything she knew just so that she could be with Puss. * Kitty gave up everything she had every wanted, and risked getting captured to be with Puss * Dulcinea was described as Pusses first true love Kitty and Puss 2mu65r.gif puss and kitty talking.gif 2mu6cn.gif Kitty and Puss.gif puss and kitty in clouds.gif kitty falling.gif Puss saving Kitty.gif 4.png Dance.gif Hi.gif 2mu6j2.gif puss trying to kiss kitty.gif 2mu6nj.gif kitty came back for Puss.gif 2mu712.gif puss and kitty.gif puss.gif kitty2.gif N.gif puss and kitty kiss.giff Dulcinea and Puss Lmao.jpg Tumblr p3jnspTA4t1rx202ko3 500.png Tumblr p7uwxlct2V1reahpvo1 400.gif Puss-in-boots-s6.jpg Puss and dulcinea nose kiss by sonamyfire-davdcgh.png PIB S6E9 NotADate.jpg dulc.gif Dulcinea and Puss.gif Sad dulcinea and puss.gif 2mu88h.gif 5.gif 4.gi 6.gif f|Whoa7.gif 8.gif 9.gif 10.gif 11.gif 2.gif Pxd3.png|Puss and Dulcinea kiss. Pxd2.jpg Puss x dulcinea.jpg Puss and Dulcinea Gato de Botas gif 03 holding hands mãos dadas.gif Th (20).jpg Uuy.jpg 4.gif|Whoa 5.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters Category:Puss and Dulcinea Category:Animals Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Dulcinea Category:Kitty vs Dulcinea Category:Puss' love intrest Category:Kitty Softpaws